Cosas del pasado 2
by unnombrecualquiera
Summary: Segunda parte de cosas del pasado. Justo unos meses después del reencuentro de los hermanos, donde se reúnen con su verdadera familia


¡Buenas! Aquí está la segunda parte de cosas del pasado. La parte en Cursiva es recordando.

Espero que os guste!

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Robert se había reencontrado con Marc, Hoy era sus cumpleaños y aun no podía creérselo, después de tanto tiempo, hoy iba a celebrar su cumpleaños con su hermano. Desde el reencuentro, se habían puesto al día en todo, y estaban muy unidos, hasta el punto, que parecía que tenían telepatía gemela.

Miro por la ventana mientras se tomaba un café y esperaba a que su hermano saliera del baño.

_En Febrero, una semana después de haberse reencontrado, Robert estaba en un diferencial con House, Trece, Foreman y Taub._

- _No es Lupus, Nunca es Lupus- House rechazó el diagnostico que había dicho Taub_

- _Los síntomas cuadran, __inflamación de las articulaciones__, fiebre, perdida de cabello y cansancio- Taub defendió su diagnostico._

- _Pero mira que sois pesados los judíos, no es lupus, es la enfermedad de Crohn- dijo House_

- _No tiene sangrado rectal- dijo Chase_

- _No tiene por que tenerlo. Ponedle __antiinflamatorios, Antibióticos y Inmunomoduladores.- Concluyó House_

- _¡__Ah!- Chase dio un grito y se aferró al brazo_

- _¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Foreman_

- _¿Estás bien?- preguntó Trece_

- _Sí, solo me ha venido un dolor muy fuerte en el brazo, como si me hubiese caído…- empezó a decir, de buenas a primeras, se levantó y en estado de pánico gritó- ¡Marc!_

- _¿Marc?- Foreman miró a House- ¿Quién es Marc?_

_Chase estaba marcando frenéticamente un número de teléfono._

- _Cogelo, cogelo- decía impacientemente_

- _Ir a darle la medicación, Chase, ven a mi despacho._

_Sus compañeros se fueron mirando a Chase como si hubiese perdido el juicio, Chase siguió a House a su despacho, mientras volvía a llamar._

- _¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó preocupado House_

- _No lo sé, creo que le ha pasado algo, creo que se ha hecho daño en el brazo-dijo Chase- joder, no lo coge- exclamó con preocupación.- House…- miro a su jefe fijamente- y si… y si le ha pasado algo? – Volvió a llamar- ¡Marc!- grito con alivio cuando escucho la voz desde el otro extremo de la línea- ¿Estás bien?- dijo preocupado.- ¿te duele mucho?- preguntó- ¿Donde estás?- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.- Voy.- Colgó.- House, tengo que ir a por mi hermano, se ha caído y cree que puede tener un esguince_

- _Vale, tráetelo a la oficina, aquí le curaremos.- Dijo House_

- _Los demás se llevaran una sorpresa cuando nos vean. Ahora vengo_

_Todo fue muy rápido, se encontró a su hermano sentado en un banco del parque esperando por el, una vez estuvieron juntos, Robert empezó a mirar el brazo de su hermano, para asegurarse de que solo fuese un esguince, y se lo llevo al hospital._

- _¿Preparado para conocer a mis compañeros?- dijo sonriendo_

- _Supongo- dijo Marc._

_Ambos fueron para el hospital, una vez allí, subieron lo más rápido que pudieron a la oficina de diagnostico. Cuando entraron no había nadie, así que Chase fue al botiquín, agarró unas vendas, hizo a su hermano sentarse y se puso a vendarle a su hermano el brazo._

- _Hola House- saludo Marc alegremente._

- _Hola, Qué, ¿de aventuras por Nueva Jersey?- dijo House mientras se acercaba a Marc y miraba el trabajo que su hermano estaba haciendo en el._

- _Sí, he salido a buscar empleo, pero aquí en America estáis locos. Un chico con una bicicleta me ha tirado al suelo y ni siquiera se ha parado, que maleducado- dijo el joven con un acento australiano muy perforado._

- _Sí, es un lugar muy peligroso para unos Wombats como vosotros.- Dijo House alegremente_

- _Ale, ya estás!- dijo Robert levantándose y yendo al botiquín a por un Ibuprofeno- tomate esto- se lo entregó-¿Has comido?_

- _No, aun no- dijo su hermano_

- _House, tenias razón es…- Foreman se paró en seco mirando a los gemelos- ¿Chase?_

- _¿Sí?- respondieron los dos a la vez_

- _Ay madre, tenia que haberme traído una cámara para grabar este momento, mis dos Wombats dejando sin palabras a Foreman. Exclamó House_

- _¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Trece, que iba junto a Taub- Ey Chase, no decías que no tenias familia._

- _Eso creía.- Miro a su hermano- ellos son Foreman- señalo al hombre de color- Trece- señalo a la chica- y el es taub- señaló al hombre más bajito. Chicos, el es Marc, mi hermano gemelo._

Sonrío ante el recuerdo de cuando sus compañeros conocieron a su hermano. Ellos lo aceptaron como a uno más, incluso Caddy, al enterarse de lo que había pasado hace tantos años con ellos dos, le ofreció un empleo a Marc, animador infantil en el hospital. También hizo muy buenas migas con Wilson, ya que decía que le recordaba al chico de mantenimiento del orfanato, siempre tan amable.

- Marc, vamos a llegar tarde- exclamo Robert

- Ya salgo, que impaciente- dijo Marc saliendo del baño

- Feliz cumpleaños- susurró Robert cariñosamente

- Feliz cumpleaños- susurró Marc

Una vez en el trabajo, todo fue ajetreo, ninguno de los dos paró en todo el día, casi no tuvieron tiempo ni para verse. House mando a Robert sus horas de clínica. Y Caddy y Wilson mandaron a Marc a visitar a todos los niños del hospital. A las 8 de la noche, por fin pudieron salir, y ambos estaban tan cansados, que simplemente cogieron una pizza para llevar y se dirigieron a casa.

- ¡FELICIDADES!- Gritaron House, Wilson, Caddy, Taub, Foreman y Trece, riendo ante el susto que se metieron los hermanos.

- Pero pasad, pasad, como si estuvierais en vuestra casa- dijo House como quien no quiere la cosa.- disfrutad de la fiesta y Chase, no te preocupes, esta vez no hay fresa- sonrió

- Estamos en nuestra casa House- rió Robert

Esa noche fue inolvidable para los hermanos, estaban juntos, con las personas a la que ellos consideraban su familia.

- Llegó el momento de la tarta- exclamó Foreman mientras que Trece apagaba las luces y Taub traía la tarta.

- Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, os deseamos Robert y Marc, cumpleaños feliz.- Cantaron todos, una vez llegaron a ellos pusieron la tarta en la mesa y los hermanos pidiendo su deseo mientras soplaban las velas.

- Muchísimas gracias por esto chicos- exclamaron los dos a la vez

- Es que nunca vais a dejar de decir las cosas a la vez- preguntó House riéndose.

Ambos hermanos se miraron y dijeron a la vez- No- mientras reían con los demás.


End file.
